1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display card; more particularly to a display card for mounting items to be displayed and retained in orthogonal planes on the card, and a method for mounting display items on such display card.
2. Background Art
The jewelry art is replete with display devices and holders for various items of jewelry. Kron, U.S. Pat. No. 407,668, entitled "Holder for Finger Rings," discloses a ring display card having a rotatable portion for locking the ring in position. Webster et al., U.S. Pat. No. 777,823, entitled "Display Card for Jewelry," discloses a mounting board for rings having a spring-loaded clasp for retaining the rings to the board. Kendis, U.S. Pat. No. 1,278,354, entitled "Jewelry Display Tray and Holder," discloses a ring retainer wherein the rings are retained by spring-loaded jaws. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,832, to Schless, entitled "Display Frame or the Like," uses concave-convex jaws for gripping the rings on display.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,532, to Hellman entitled "Button Card," discloses a button displaying device employing a ring-shaped mount insertable in a display card. U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,705, to Garganese, entitled "Jewelry Display Device," discloses frictional resilient material for gripping a jewelry item on display. Garganese, U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,117, entitled "Display Card Assembly for Ring-like Ornamental Articles," discloses an apertured display card assembly which retains a jewelry article by means of an elongated retaining member across the bottom of the aperture. Although the jewelry item is mounted upright in the aperture, no provision is made for flat mounting of the jewelry item. British Patent Specification 1,551,569, to Kohn, entitled "Display Cards," discloses a jewelry display card having a slit therein with rounded ends for holding and displaying ring-like jewelry members in an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 925,273, to Beiser, entitled "Toy," discloses a toy figurine mountable in either an upright or flat position by means of inflexible, rigid pintles bearingly mounted in openings in a base. Manifestly, Beiser's device is not extensibly hinged, although relevant.
None of the prior art, however, discloses a display card for jewelry items wherein the item may be mounted, retained and supported in either a horizontal or vertical position, relative to a display card, by means of elastic or extensible retention means.